The present invention relates to an information processing method and system, and more specifically, relates to a method and system for sharing application objects among multiple tenants.
The Multi-tenancy technology is a technology enabling multiple tenants running on a same Java virtual machine (JVM) to share JVM resources. However, some existing multi-tenancy technologies, for example, a multi-tenant Java virtual machine (Multitenant JVM), allow multiple tenants to share some resources of the virtual machine (for example, optimization results of a compiler) and system class library memory images. Some other technologies support the sharing of all static data for applications among multiple tenants by default. If some static data are specific to a tenant and cannot be shared, the developers need to explicitly identify them in a program with Java annotations. It also means that when a traditional application is translated into a multi-tenant application, the developers have to discriminate all data that need to be isolated among tenants, which is a time-consuming and troublesome process.
Therefore, there is a need for a method or system capable of enabling application data to be shared more efficiently among multiple tenants.